


Out Of Sight

by roelliej



Series: Blast From The Past [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Come Shot, Disguise, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rating: NC17, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bash on the table and Draco felt one of his front teeth breaking. He recognised the iron taste of blood in his mouth. Draco quickly spread his legs, while shivering with fear. The man waved his wand and Draco's clothes disappeared. There he was, completely naked and vulnerable, being at the mercy of this unknown assailant. The idea aroused him and his cock twitched with approval. He heard the man fumbling with his zipper. Draco turned around and he tried to please the man with his most charming smile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Sight

“Would you be so kind to stop masturbating, while I'm in the same room?” hissed Draco, while lying on his very uncomfortable plank bed. Tomorrow he was to be transferred to the wizard-prison in France, where his parents were living. He would have a cell of his own, instead of sharing it with a pervert.

“I'm so sorry, Your Majesty,” sneered Blaise Zabini, while wiping his excitement from his still throbbing cock. “I was horny, so I needed a wank. If you just bend over next time...”

“I'd rather prefer being sucked off by a great white shark, than offering myself to you, Zabini,” sneered Draco. “If you were the last thing on the face of this planet, I preferred dying instead.”

“Always the charmer,” said Zabini and tossed the handkerchief towards his former friend. “Your attitude didn't keep you out of jail. Please don't think that you're better than me. I didn't lower myself to stalk an ex-boyfriend and trying to rape him in his own house.”

“Potter is mine!” hissed Draco with eyes glittering of hate. “I have the right to claim what is mine.”

“Dream on,” said Zabini. “Fucking lunatic.”

“Could you two act less perverted?” said the guard, while opening the door of their cell. “Malfoy, you've got a male visitor. Zabini, with me.”

Draco had been imprisoned for three months and apart from his parents, he never received any visitors. He was a bit curious who this person might be. Maybe Potter did come to his senses and he dropped by to beg for his forgiveness, which Draco would grant him (after a decent spanking and a brain-freezing blowjob).

A cloaked and hooded man entered the cell. He walked by the guard and Zabini and curtly nodded. The guard whispered something Draco couldn't hear and he locked the door behind him.

“Potter?” said Draco a bit hesitant. “Love the dressed-in-black-act, but please remove your clothes so I can give you a shag your arse won't forget for a while.”

The man quickly drew his wand and Draco was forcefully pushed backwards. His body crashed into the table ; the only allowed furniture. The man grabbed Draco by his hair and bashed his head into the table top. Draco felt his eyebrow being ripped open due to the impact.

“Spread your legs!” the man commanded and he kicked against Draco's legs. “Spread them I said!”

Another bash on the table and Draco felt one of his front teeth breaking. He recognised the iron taste of blood in his mouth. Draco quickly spread his legs, while shivering with fear. The man waved his wand and Draco's clothes disappeared. There he was, completely naked and vulnerable, being at the mercy of this unknown assailant. The idea aroused him and his cock twitched with approval. He heard the man fumbling with his zipper. Draco turned around and he tried to please the man with his most charming smile.

“Can I help y...?” said Draco, but one of the man's fists made contact with Draco's chin, cutting short his sentence. Blood flew from Draco's mouth and he fell onto the ground.

“This isn't a goddamn date,” screamed the man, and kicked Draco in his back. Draco screamed in agony. Another kick to his head made him lose the already cracked tooth. “You fucking little rich kids think you are entitled to rule. Today it's my turn to rule.”

The man grabbed Draco by the shoulders and threw him onto the bed. He dropped his trousers and boxers and started to stroke his stiff cock, which was already wet with pre-come.

“Spread your legs!” the man roared and Draco, who was barely conscious, opened up for him. The man put his index finger inside Draco's resisting hole and roughly fingered him.

“You like that, fucking wanker?” shouted the man and slapped Draco across the face. “Your cock is still hard, so I guess you're enjoying my treatment. That's a pity.”

The man slapped Draco again and again and again, until Draco's cheeks were bruised and swollen. He pulled Draco up and plunged his head into Draco's.

“Do you still like it?” screamed the man. Draco had a large cut on his forehead and tears were stinging his eyes. He felt his cock dropping rapidly. “That's better. Much better.”

The man positioned himself before Draco's entrance and buried his cock deep inside him. Draco yelped with pain, as the man started to fuck him relentlessly

“You're not so tight anymore,” groaned the man, while going faster and faster. “I bet your hole has had many visitors. Little slut! It doesn't matter though. My cock's big enough to actually feel something.”

Draco cried silently, as he tried to ignore the pain, which was impossible. He felt the man's cock throbbing in his arse, and he wordlessly thanked a divine presence, realising it would be over soon.

The man pulled his cock out of Draco, and started to swaffle Draco's face, who felt drops of pre-come decorating his face.

“Put it in your mouth,” barked the man. “Suck until I come!”

In a last act of defiance Draco kept his mouth shut, but quickly opened, when the man elbowed him in the stomach. The man crudely penetrated Draco's mouth and relentlessly started deep-throating him. Draco thrashed around, while gasping for air. The man removed his cock, jerked a few times, and came with a loud moan, spurting his semen onto Draco's battered face.

“That was alright,” said the man, while putting on his shorts and trousers. “You're not bad, but I had better. Please don't feel offended.”

“P-please...” moaned Draco weakly. “P-p-please n-no more...”

“You had enough already?” said the man and Draco heard the schadenfreude in his voice. “Maybe for now. First I need to have a word with you.”

“W-what do you want?” whispered Draco, while wiping away the semen from his nose with the back of his hand. “P-please...”

“I'm wavering between two things,” said the man. “I was planning to kill you afterwards...”

“God, no!!!”screamed Draco. “Please, I do anything...”

“...but that would only end your agony and silence your shame,” said the man without listening to Draco's pleas. “On the other hand you would pass on anything that happened here the moment I leave this cell. I know you all to well.”

“Y-you know me?” said Draco, who was shocked with the man's unintended or intended confession. “Who...?”

“What to do? What to do?” said the man, ignoring Draco again.

“Please,” begged Draco. “I give you my word that I'll never tell what just happened. I swear it on my grandfather's grave.”

“That means a lot coming from you,” said the man softly. “I'm probably a fool, but I believe you.”

“I swear it, I swear it,” said Draco, while sighing with relief.

“I believe you, I said,” snapped the man. “I have a proposition for you. You keep your mouth shut about our little encounter, and I'll give you my word that you will never see me again.”

The man knelt before Draco's plank bed, and kindly wiped a tear from his cheek. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” said Draco, while tears of joy were leaving his eyes.

“Deal,” said the man and he forced his thumbs into Draco's eye sockets.


End file.
